1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garages for vehicles and is directed more particularly to a garage assembly for two-wheeled vehicles, the assembly being of the circular rotatable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of circular rotatable storage buildings are known in the art and have been discussed previously, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,298, issued June 11, 1974 to R. E. Pope. Earlier, in U.S. Pat. No. 636,324, issued Nov. 7, 1899 to G. Ehrenberg, there was shown a circular shed for housing bicycles and having therein rotatable storage means.